


relax

by fnowae



Series: dissonant 'verse [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, very light, whoop whoop love this verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: im-back-with-the-madness said:Patrick gets real bad pain in his 'stumps' and it gets real bad that most days he has to either lay in bed all day or sit in a wheelchair. But on those days, Joe is right there and is maling sure Patrick is comfortable ans just helps him out.





	relax

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS VERSE SO MUCH IT'S MY BABY. SEND ME PROMPTS @ MY TUMBLR VICESANDVELOCIRAPTORS 
> 
> AGHHH
> 
> (this one's sorta short but ahh)

Joe learns pretty quickly that the ease with which Patrick seems to handle himself isn't always accurate. 

He wakes up one morning, and Patrick is already awake. Joe is about to mumble a sleepy "good morning", when he notices a pained look on Patrick's face. 

"Babe? Are you okay?" he asks. 

Patrick is startled, and turns his head to Joe. "Oh, you're up."

"Patrick," Joe repeats. "Are you okay?"

Patrick gives him a pained smile. "Uh, yeah, I'm good."

"You sure?" Joe frowns, concerned. 

Patrick sighs. "I'm a bit sore. But I'm fine. It just gets bad some days."

"Oh, Patrick, I'm sorry," Joe says, placing a comforting hand on Patrick's shoulder. 

"It kind of sucks because I can't use my prosthetics, because then it hurts _really_ bad," Patrick mutters, eyes shifting to stare at the ceiling. 

"Aw, fuck." Joe grimaces. "You have any other way to get around?"

"Nope." Patrick shakes his head. "They tried to give me a wheelchair, just in case, but I said no. I didn't want to feel helpless."

Joe snorts. "And not being able to get around at all makes you feel less helpless?"

"Absolutely," Patrick answers. 

Joe shakes his head. "I don't get you, but okay."

"I just need to rest today," Patrick says. "Chances are, it'll stop hurting like this by tomorrow."

"Alright," Joe says, and suggests, "Movie marathon?"

"And I'm going to get out to the living room...how, exactly?" Patrick asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm going to carry you," Joe declares, grinning and getting out of bed. 

"Joe-" Patrick starts, but Joe has already gone around the bed and scooped Patrick into his arms. 

"Hey!" Patrick cries as Joe carries him into the living room. He kicks his legs weakly, but they're too short to do anything to free him from Joe's grasp. 

"We're watching movies and you literally can't stop me!" Joe announces, dropping Patrick unceremoniously onto the couch. 

Patrick laughs. "Okay, okay. As long as I get to pick."

"Fair," Joe concedes, dropping down onto the couch next to Patrick. 

"Matrix," Patrick declares. 

Joe snorts. "I think that's a horrible movie."

"Yeah, because you have no taste," Patrick responds, smirking. 

"I can absolutely just leave you helpless on this couch, y'know," Joe says, raising an eyebrow. 

"You wouldn't."

"No, I wouldn't," Joe admits. "But I can still threaten it! That's almost as bad!"

Patrick laughs. 

Joe cocks his head. "You feeling any better?"

"Still hurts," Patrick answers. "But...this is distracting me from it. This is nice. Thank you."

Joe grins as he turns on the TV and finds The Matrix for Patrick. "No problem."


End file.
